


共生体原则

by huangcunzhang



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 简介：Ianto 被发现是个未觉醒的共生体外星人，黑衣人认为他有威胁，并且要求Jack将Ianto 交给他们。Jack不打算将Ianto 交出去，而眼下，唯一解除Ianto 威胁的方式，是帮他找到另一个可以成为共生体的人——那个人就是Jack自己。至于配对方式，除了滚床单就不剩下什么了。





	共生体原则

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：黑衣人只是来客串的。从来就没有LISA这个人。  
> 2014年写的文。

“亲爱的Jack：  
我们正在前往英国的路上，当你收到这封电邮，说明我们还有五分钟到达火炬木基地。你的下属，Ianto Jones是个没有觉醒的共生体外星人——看上去你早就知道这一点，却不想对他做任何处理，也不想将他的身份公开给你亲爱的同行。如果你没有处死他的决心，可以交给我们来做。  
你美国的同行，J&K”

 

Jack读完这封新邮件后，愣了大约三秒钟。  
他回过神来，迅速站起来，跨出办公室：“Ianto还没有来？”  
“他还没有到。”坐在电脑前面的Toshi回答。  
Jack皱皱眉头，掏出手机，拨通Ianto的电话。  
“快点接，快点接。”Jack一边听着电话接通音，一边小声念。  
哦，共生体外星人，他当然知道这种生物的威胁，但他一直在监测Ianto的觉醒状况，如果他不觉醒，他将不存在任何威胁。  
电话被接通，那边传来Ianto的声音：“早上好，Jack。”  
“你离基地还有多远的路程。”  
“大约五分钟，我很快就到。”  
“无论你现在在干什么，给我以最快的速度赶过来！现在！”  
Jack挂了电话，跨到Toshi的身后：“提取附近快速移动设备的影像，黑衣人正向我们这里赶过来。”  
Toshi一边敲击键盘一边询问：“黑衣人？火炬木的总系统没有接到任何访问通知。”她按下输入键，屏幕上显示的移动信号表示黑衣人离火炬木基地只有3分钟路程。  
“见鬼。”Jack说，“Ianto还没有到。”  
“出了什么事？”Gwen问道，接着，同样的问题又来自Owen。  
“我现在简单解释一下，我们的同事，Ianto，实际上是一个共生体外星人，现在黑衣人知道了他的身份，他们要向我们要人。”  
“共生体外星人？”Toshi反问，这个词条全宇宙都应该知道，这是一种奇异的物种。  
“现在别多问什么，回头我会和你们解释。”  
“你不能什么都不告诉我们。”Gwen说。  
“没有时间。”Jack回答，他注视着屏幕上的读秒。  
黑衣人一点点地接近了，Ianto却没有出现。  
在读数只剩下三十秒的时候，Ianto出现在电梯入口。  
“早上好，抱歉我迟到了，我马上就去泡咖啡。”Ianto整齐地穿着西装，依旧是一幅面无表情的样子，他看了看聚集在一起的火炬木同事以及他的老板。  
“听着，Ianto，”Jack说，“无论你接下来听到什么，都不要惊讶。我会摆平所有的事。”  
“不是关于咖啡？”  
“不是关于咖啡。”  
“Jack，”Toshi指着屏幕，“K提出了进去申请。”  
“让他们通过申请。”Jack说，“放他们进来。”

K和J出现在电梯口时，依旧是他们的老打扮，黑墨镜，黑西装，黑皮鞋——黑衣人，全美外星人控制总部的制服就是这样令人感到无趣，  
“嗨，Jack。”J一边往里面走，一边摘下他的眼镜，“哦哦哦，看我发现了什么，一个共生体外星人！”他站到Ianto的身边，摆出一副拍合照的样子，“难以把他揪出来就是因为他们和人类长得一模一样，就是表情不那么丰富。但你不能说所有的面瘫都是外星人，K就不是。”  
K无视了J的话，走到Jack的身边：“你需要将这个外星威胁交给我们，看样子你处理不来。”  
“我对Ianto负责，”Jack回答，“K，我们合作过不少次，你知道我是个做事情有分寸的人，Ianto还没有觉醒，我一直在监视他体内的共生度数。”  
“共生度数上升你要怎么办？”K反问，“火炬木所有成员都将成为共生体寻求配对过程中的牺牲品，包括你，Jack。时间漩涡在这事情上不管用，共生体的配对会抹灭一切差异性。”  
“所以我们认为你应该快点把这位西装先生交给我们，”J说，“以保护全球安全，这不只是英国的事。”  
“没有商量的余地，”K说，“Jack，你比我更清楚共生体是怎样的生物。更何况，你们火炬木从头到尾就没有和外星人沟通的概念，谁都知道你们一直消灭外星人，你们对他们的文化不感兴趣。”  
“我们黑衣人在和外星人沟通上做的比你们好很多。”J补充。拆台，他总喜欢干这个。  
Ianto看了看Jack，接着是J，再接着是K，他没有说话，也没有表态。他并不善于表达他的情感，而这正是共生体文明的一个特征。  
“K，你知道我是怎么回事，你也知道时间漩涡的事，我能试着和他配对。”  
“下次我们就能来收拾你的尸体了。”J说，“不仅是收拾你的尸体，还要来收拾因为你的白搭努力已经觉醒的共生体意识。”  
“给我三天的时间，如果我没有稳定配对，由你们带走Ianto。”  
“呆在英国太多年的人真是难以沟通。”J耸耸肩，“尤其是活了这么多年的。”  
K又一次带上他的墨镜：“听起来顽固的火炬木小组要开始学习和外星生命沟通了。看在你是个老朋友的份上，Jack，我给你三天时间。三天后，如果配对没有成功，我们会来回收你的尸体——如果你在这次配对中死亡——以及这个外星人。”  
K转过身，朝电梯那边走去，J紧随其后。  
“你们这个基地简直土爆了。”J回过头，露出一个遗憾的表情，“希望三天后你还活着，Jack上校。”

随着电梯的上升，火炬木基地里恢复了之前的安静，很快，这种安静又被打破。  
“我们有权利知道发生了什么。”Gwen说。  
“尤其在我们的一个同事是外星人这件事上。”Owen补充。  
“你应该告诉我们，Jack，关于这个威胁。”这是Toshi的声音。  
Ianto看着Jack：“我是共生体外星人？你从来没有告诉过我。”  
“难道我要在你未觉醒的时候告诉你，你是个共生体外星人你觉醒之后要找到另一个类似的共生体配对才能够活着？以促进你更快觉醒？”Jack反问。  
“我们有知情权。”Owen说。  
“别提知情权，我有分寸，我将Ianto留在火炬木就是为了防止觉醒出现时，他威胁其他人的生命。我知道Ianto是个未觉醒的共生体时，他已经加入火炬木半年，你们认为我应该怎么做？把他关在地下监狱里，以免他觉醒，以监禁彻底除去一个人的威胁？”  
“听起来正是你干的事。”Gwen说。  
“没错。”Toshi点头。  
“你对每个外星人都一视同仁，你认为他们都是侵略者和威胁，现在你留着Ianto，是为了留下一个办公室里的床伴？”Owen问。  
“留下一个早餐咖啡提供者？”  
“留下一个加班陪伴人？”  
“到此为止。”Jack打断着小组成员们七嘴八舌的责难，“到目前为止，我只和Ianto接过吻，我们没有上过床。”  
“到目前为止。”Owen强调了这几个词的发音。  
“我到底是什么？我不是人类？”Ianto看着Jack，现在的他依旧显得平静，但这对Ianto来说已经是质问的表达。  
“你是一个来自银心的外星人。银河系的中心，大部分衰老的恒星间，有一颗年轻的恒星，它的第三颗行星的第二卫星上孕育出了生命，一种至今未被命名的共生体文明。这种共生体文明和同样位于爬行届的爪族文明不同，他们不通过思想进行组合，而是通过身体重塑。这种共生体觉醒之后——在你们的星球上，这被称为‘成熟’——会寻找另一个共生体进行配对，这类似于人类的婚姻。配对一旦成功就是终身的，两个共生体组成一个完整的‘组合’，组合中的两个个体消除了身体上的差异性，他们利用共有的信息素交流情感，因此更有智慧。”  
“我没有听出威胁在哪里。”Gwen说。  
“在共生体觉醒之前，的确没有威胁。如果共生体一旦觉醒，他就会开始寻找配对者。人类的身体无法承受信息系，配对会失败，而失败导致死亡——甚至可能产生僵尸状生命。当然，后者只是猜测。”  
“你的意思是你和我进行配对？”Ianto问。  
“是的，我是整个地球上唯一一个可能与你配对成功的人，时间漩涡造成的混乱会吸收走我无法承受的信息素，完成配对。”  
“配对方式是什么？”Gwen问。  
“性交。”Toshi回答，“通过精液传递信息素。由Ianto释放信息素。”  
Owen露出一个“老天”的表情——他的老板刚刚在美国特工的面前说他要用三天完成配对，也就等于向美国特工宣布他要和这个男人去滚三天床单？  
我以为你会是上面的那个。Owen有点遗憾地想。

 

*******  
基地里，显示器屏幕上亮着蓝光，只有键盘敲击声在回响。  
Jack坐在他自己的位置上，Ianto呆在主控制电脑前面，检索关于共生体种族的资料。  
“如果黑衣人不来到火炬木基地，你准备一直隐瞒下去？”Ianto最终站起来，走到Jack的面前。  
Jack看着站在他面前的Ianto，将眼睛从电脑屏幕上移开：“没有必要在你还没有觉醒时让你知道你是共生体生命。你以人类的方式被抚养长大，你认同这个社会，认为自己是人类的一员，你不会轻易接受你是个共生体文明的事实。”  
Ianto注视着Jack，就像往常一样，他没有反驳Jack。实际上他是个很少说话的人，几分钟前，他在资料库中看到，共生体是个少言寡语的种族。共生之后，组合中的个体拥有情感交流通道——相同频率的信息素散布在他们的体内——他们并不开口，就能够知道对方的情感。这个方式并非伴侣又并非个体完全合一，他们是一个共生体的两个组件，拥有联系，分享情绪，灭除差异，沉默寡言，与其他组合缺乏沟通。  
此外，Ianto对他的种族一无所知。  
“你决定任何事，”Ianto移开眼睛，“监视我体内的信息素变化，用以判断是不是像关押其他外星人一样把我关进地下监狱里。”  
“理解错误，”Jack举起一只手指，指着Ianto，“以我的作风我会把你直接关进地下监狱，只要你对人类存在一点威胁。我和黑衣人的做法不同，我不与异族沟通。存在有3%的可能性他们不会对我们进行任何伤害，但大部分情况下，他们的行为对人类造成扰乱。火炬木存在的目的就是阻止这种扰乱，我们没有足够的时间去和试图伤害人类的外星人沟通。侵略是一切文明的爱好。然而你以为自己是人类的一员，即使你觉醒并进行配对因而杀死人类，但你的目的不会是伤害人类，伤害人类只是结果。我不会把你关进地下监狱，我会试图配对，这是解决问题的最好方式。”  
“所以对我来说别无选择。”  
“就目前来看的确如此。”  
Ianto沉默了一会儿，看着Jack，他几乎快要开口说话但是他依旧保持了沉默——无论如何，能够不通过语言就交流感情是一种致命的诱惑。他自从记事开始就是个沉默寡言的人，人们习惯忽略沉默寡言的人——当你不把情感表达出来，没有人知道你是痛苦还是快乐。  
Jack朝他走过来，左手搂住他的脖子。  
Ianto没有拒绝Jack温柔的吻。  
数据库中，很多外星物种都进化出了精神性的交流，而人类只能用语言进行交流。一旦不善于使用语言这一附加项，便步履维艰。  
就像是即使他对Jack抱有可以称为强烈的情感，他也只能够做到沉默寡言。  
让Jack知道他在想什么，与他分享他的思维和情绪，这种欲望如毒素般在他的脑海中蔓延。  
而一旦失败，他就将踏上死亡的道路，可能他的生命只剩下三天而已。  
Jack把舌头伸进他的嘴里，唾液如粘液般聚合。Ianto能感到信息素在他的体内流动，情感的涡轮开始启动，运作，信息素逐渐增多。  
几乎是本能性的反应，他开始吮吸Jack的舌头。吻住对方柔软的舌头所带来的这种兴奋让他脊背发痒，而唾液里携带的细微信息素使脚趾开始麻木。  
他将舌头伸进Jack的口腔中，试图吻遍Jack。  
配对成功，或者失败——他活着或者死去。  
黑衣人会将他关进监狱，他将在黑暗并且无法交流的空间中，等待枯竭般安静的死亡。

 

Jack从Ianto的口腔中退出，吻住Ianto的喉结，吸吮他的皮肤——Ianto的皮肤容易留下吻痕，Jack发现他乐此不疲。  
“你可能会死。”  
Ianto的喉结动了几下。  
“我不会死，我无法死亡。”Jack回答他。  
“共生体和其他情况不同，我查了资料，它会消除差异性。你可能会死。时间漩涡带来的影响将会被清洗。”  
Jack抬起头，凝视Ianto的眼睛。这个男人几乎是面无表情地说出这句话，很难想象他到底在想什么。  
“我不想看到你死。”Ianto说，他又动了动嘴唇，不过没有再说出什么。  
Jack把手插进Ianto的头发，柔软的头发里是湿漉漉的汗水——Ianto过于像一个人类。  
“我不会因此而死亡。”Jack回答，坚定的。  
Ianto停顿了几秒，将Jack向后推去。  
Jack坐到桌子上，文件掉了一地。  
Ianto吻住Jack的嘴唇，抚摸他的喉结和颈部的线条，又将手伸下去，解开他的上衣扣子。  
Jack得说这可能是最不紧不慢的共生体配对形式——对方缓慢地解开他扣子，而不是直接考虑交换信息素的问题。  
Ianto的手穿过Jack的胳膊下方，抱住他的背，将头靠在Jack的肩膀上。  
沉默的拥抱进行了至少五秒，这个共生体文明才继续进行他的动作。  
Jack甚至开始怀疑Ianto是不是个共生体，从数据角度说，他的确是非人类物种，但他这种莫名其妙的做爱方式像是不善于表达并且缺乏实践的人类。不过Jack不能强制打乱Ianto的步骤，信息素由Ianto控制。  
Ianto把脑袋搁在Jack的肩膀上，用嘴唇蹭Jack的脖子，他安静得像失去声带的动物。  
Jack脱下Ianto的上衣，解开他的衬衫扣子，紧接着，他把手伸进Ianto的裤子里——如果他不稍微试着自己来，照目前这个状况，他们真的得花上三天的时间才能够完成配对。  
摸到Ianto阴茎的那一秒，Jack知道他已完全勃起，但问题是这个男性共生体依旧没有多少动作。Jack隔着内裤握住Ianto的阴茎，Ianto发出短暂的呻吟。  
Jack抚摸他的阴茎，玩弄他的睾丸，直到Ianto呻吟并且颤抖。  
Jack抱住Ianto，拍了一下他的脊背。  
“我去拿润滑液。”  
Jack伸手够到他的第一个抽屉，从里面拿出润滑液，递给Ianto。  
Ianto抬起眼睛，看了一眼Jack。他解开Jack的皮带，将他的裤子拉下来。随后，他在手上倒上润滑液。  
Ianto潮湿的手指顺着Jack的大腿向上走，直到碰到Jack的入口。他朝里面伸入一根手指。  
这个伸入手指的过程同样是缓慢的——如同他说话的速度以及他一贯的作风，由于缓慢，Jack能够感到Ianto一个指节一个指节地进入他的身体，他的手指贴着他的肠壁。  
Jack从喉咙深处发出呻吟，并打开他的腿。  
Ianto转动了几下手指，直到将润滑液抹开在Jack的肠壁上。接着他将第二根手指伸了进来。在此过程中他不断地吻着Jack的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌头。  
当Ianto伸入三根手指并转动的时候，Jack用手撑住桌子，仰起头发出舒服的呻吟。  
他享受了半分钟这一过程，并且决定无论如何不能再等待下去。他脱下Ianto的内裤，托住Ianto的睾丸。又在自己手上抹了润滑液，涂满Ianto的整根阴茎。  
Ianto体表的汗水开始弥漫出一种苦涩的气味，如同被碾碎的植物叶片。他体内的信息素被完全打碎，散布于不同的体细胞中，等待被重构、被分配。  
Jack分开腿，抵住Ianto的额头。  
Ianto缠住Jack的舌头，阴茎缓慢地进入Jack体内。  
随着肠道被撑开，第一批浅薄信息素如夹带电脉冲的溪流般流进Jack的身体。  
Jack背部的肌肉紧绷起来，他开始出汗——汗水中也夹杂了植物叶片的苦涩气息。他试图冷静，至少冷静到可以完全吞咽和溶解这些缓慢入侵的信息素。  
他被Ianto的阴茎完全进入，信息素与性器双重搅合他的大脑和身体，没有任何一种性事像共生体之间的那样——涉及全身任何一个细胞。他的呻吟和喘息都被Ianto堵在喉咙里。  
拥抱住他的共生体生命几乎是本能地在接吻，并发出类似呜咽的声音——他正处于信息素给出阶段。这只是个开始，到射精时期，信息素的给出会到达一个峰值。  
这个与人类过于相像的共生体希望这是一次成功的尝试——他也仅有这一次尝试机会。  
Ianto退出Jack的口腔，吮吸他的嘴唇。汗水流进Jack的嘴角，小麦草般的微腥和苦涩。  
Ianto的动作是缓慢的，他握住Jack的腰，进入再退出，退出又进入——重复这一过程。因为缓慢，Jack能感到Ianto是如何陷入他的身体，又如何抽出以及再一次陷入。缓慢所带来的快感比冲击更甚，他在这种进入中达到了第一次高潮——在呻吟当中，他把精液射到了自己的胃上。  
Jack大口喘息，试图平静。  
此刻，进入到他体内的第一拨信息素将谷底的记忆被翻搅上来，无数人和事出现在Jack眼前。  
那是一场叠加放映的电影，将所有的故事一并讲述。  
5121年的时间局，成群的Dalek，他的第一次死亡，进入身体的时间漩涡，烧死在火上的女巫，缓慢的工业革命，1914年圣诞节在伦敦坠下的炮弹，壕沟与勾住血肉的铁丝网，充满尖叫和呻吟的无线电，偃旗息鼓的二十年，新一轮的征兵，新一轮的炮火，真正的Jack Harkness上校，被花瓣噎死的战士，毫无预兆的空袭，失去手脚的尸体⋯⋯  
记忆瞬间浮现，过去被一次性地放映和感知。  
经年累月的痛苦直插Jack的心脏中，腹部仿佛出现缺口，无法抑制且致命的疼痛蔓延他的全身。  
巨大的痛苦无法解除，泪水从Jack的眼角溢出。这种液体成为唯一的情绪缺口。无数的记忆在回旋，久远的历史和久远的未来一同来到他的面前，他缓慢地在时间中行走，并且不知道这股时间的潮水何时能够将他带到他真正出生的那一年⋯⋯  
永恒即诅咒。  
Ianto用被汗水打湿的脸颊蹭掉Jack的泪水，Jack闭上眼睛。  
流入嘴角的是汗水或者泪水中的任意一种。  
Ianto抚摸他脊背，吻他的嘴唇。  
记忆如伦敦的大雾，在风中慢慢散去，消失不见。  
一些新的记忆悄然无息地涌进来：卡迪夫的夜色，孤儿院空地上的秋千，冬季星空中的大三角，桌面上的铅笔和速写纸，落灰的相册，整齐挂着西装的橱柜，匆匆而过的路人，空无一人的房间⋯⋯  
那是Ianto的记忆，一个在人类中长大的共生体生命的记忆。他以为人类也同样使用思维交流，以至于他沉默寡言，并且缺乏沟通。  
在这一轮悄无声息的记忆涌过之后，一切都恢复了平静，如今浪潮已过，温热的海水流过他的身体。  
Jack吻住Ianto与那股海水一样温热的嘴唇。  
Jack试图再一次想起他的过去，他发现那些痛苦被减半和消弱了，信息素盗取了他记忆中每种情感的一半，将它们献给将要和他成为一个组合的共生体生命。  
“这是个长故事，Sir。”Ianto说。  
Jack抵住他的额头，吻他的嘴唇。  
Ianto擦掉Jack腹部的精液。  
第一轮信息素交换结束了，他们抱在一起接吻，像每一对普通人类一样做爱。  
桌上的文件掉落一地，Ianto赤脚踩在那些纸上，他将他的阴茎完全没入Jack体内，又连根抽出，再次撞击进入。  
Jack缠住Ianto的腰，Ianto握住Jack的大腿。  
Jack朝后面躺下，Ianto把他压在办公桌上吻他，干他。  
润滑液几乎被摩擦殆尽，热度升腾，草腥味在四周蔓延，将密闭的空间变为潮湿的热带。  
Ianto将手垫在Jack的脑袋下面，脸贴住Jack的头发。  
Jack快要迎来第二次的高潮，他把腿张开，以便Ianto能够完全顶到他的前列腺。  
被拉长的呻吟中，他们一同射精了。  
Ianto射在Jack的体内，精液挤入肠壁。  
他们的高潮远比射精时间长——信息素注入的峰值到来了。  
巨量的信息素如同迅猛鱼群，从Ianto的身体窜出，涌入Jack的身体。Jack几乎在发抖，他紧紧地抱住Ianto以对付这些倾巢而出的信息素，他感到他的每个毛孔每个细胞都被信息素捕获并穿刺。  
“接受它们，Jack，试着接受它们。”Ianto回应Jack的拥抱。  
信息素完全分散，开始捕获Jack的每个细胞，它们将它们穿刺，和它们融为一体。  
Jack因为这种刺激发出呜咽的叫声，Ianto紧紧地抱住他。  
但他身体内的差异消灭者并不满足。  
它们游走，流窜，逮住每一片时间漩涡的残留，像食人鱼一样撕扯它，将它嚼碎并吞咽。  
Jack达到疯狂的顶端。

 

*****  
Ianto睁开眼睛时，Jack正看着他。  
他们现在正躺在Jack办公室的地下。Jack有时在办公室睡觉，所以他拥有些能铺在地上的东西，像床那样。  
Ianto准备爬起来穿衣服，但Jack制止了他，他拉住了他的胳膊，Ianto凝视他。  
Jack给他一个笑容。  
Ianto抿了抿嘴，最终躺了下来。他实际上有点儿紧张，所以他在又一次躺下来的同时问道：“现在怎么样了？配对？”  
“你感受试试看。”Jack这么说。  
Ianto发现Jack的嘴唇没有动，他像是直接把这个句子传送到了他的大脑中。  
于是Ianto也试着在他的大脑中回答他。  
“我感到你在和我的大脑说话。”Ianto说。  
“是的。”Jack回答，依旧没有动嘴唇，“这是像你这样的共生体文明所依赖的交流方式。”  
“用思维代替语言？”  
“是的。”Jack又一次肯定地回答，他换了个姿势，让Ianto靠在他的身上。  
Ianto照做了，他们很默契地把手放在一起，就像他们在办公室第一次接吻时那样。  
“我们的配对成功了？我没有感到信息素在我的体内怎么流动，它们很平静。我很早之前就知道那东西一直在那儿，但我不知道它们是信息素，它们像是水流。”  
“现在信息素统一了我们的全部，抹除了一切差异。”  
“时间漩涡呢？”Ianto问，他将胳膊绕到Jack的肩胛骨后面，搂住他，“我感受不到它。”  
“我不知道，”Jack回答，他搂住Ianto，就像他们从来没有拥抱过那样，“它可能继续存在，也很可能已经消失。这重要吗？”他反问道，“我们现在是共生体。”  
“那代表我们享有一个生命？”  
“那代表如果你死了，而我没有死，我的生命会有一半分给你。所以我们两个都会变成受伤的状态。”  
“如果有人要杀死我们，就要同时杀死我们两个？”  
“理论上来说是这样——如果时间漩涡已经不存在的话。如果它存在，我们也会一起活着。”  
“直到世界的结束？”  
Jack露出了一个不置可否的表情，扬了扬他的眉毛：“我不敢保证，因为我也不知道。也许博士知道时间漩涡和共生体碰到一起会产生什么，但这个话题现在不太重要。”  
“如果我有些不想被你知道的事呢？”Ianto问，这句话他是用语言说出来的。  
“关闭你和我的沟通通道，让信息素留在你那儿。”Jack说，这是个普通意义上的“说”。  
“这很好，”Ianto回答，“如果我在想着你自慰的时候你还在我的脑袋中呆着，我会觉得很尴尬。”  
“尴尬？你应该觉得这很辣，因为我知道如何在你的脑子里让你高潮。”Jack笑出了声，“嘿，你想着我自慰过？”  
“我应该继续隐藏这段信息素。”Ianto抿抿嘴说，“刚刚我就隐藏了它。”  
他露出一个笑容，平躺在那儿看天花板。Jack则躺在他的旁边，也看着天花板。他们那么躺着，不用说话，甚至不用使用信息素交流，这已经足够了。  
“一个人活那么久不是件容易事。”Ianto在一个长长的沉默后开了口，“我感受到它了。”  
Jack握紧Ianto的手，像是感谢他的理解。这是个真正的理解，它不是说说而已。Ianto分享了他的所有记忆，他在今晚经历了那么多年。  
“我现在知道你是怎么泡出那么好的咖啡的了。”Jack说。  
“然后你准备自己尝试它？”Ianto笑着说。  
“不，我是你的上司，我拥有让你给我泡咖啡的权力。”  
“是的，你拥有这个权力。”Ianto笑出了声，他开始从被褥里钻起来。  
Jack试图让他继续躺下但他拒绝。  
“来杯咖啡。”Ianto说，“然后我们可以叫一块培根披萨当夜宵。”  
“不。是我享用那块披萨，你应该吃蔬菜色拉。如果你再不均衡你的饮食，你就变成一个胖子，在不久之后。”  
“有分享信息素但没有分享脂肪和体重的说法？”Ianto开始单脚跳着把自己塞进裤子里，接着他随便套上衬衫，再接着他开始找他的皮带。  
当然，他失败了，因为他的皮带在他们的被褥底下，现在Jack压着它。  
Ianto去茶水间泡咖啡，Jack在他的背后打电话定披萨。除了培根披萨之外，他要了一大份甜菜根圆生菜色拉。这当然是给Ianto一个人的，Jack可不想大半夜吃蔬菜色拉。  
在他打电话时，Ianto在他的脑子里和他抗议这一行为，不过很显然失败了。

二十分钟后，Jack发现Ianto在吃蔬菜色拉时努力与他交换信息素，他果断了关闭了通道。  
他咬着他的披萨，冲Ianto眨眨眼。  
“Sir，我也应该拥有一块披萨。”  
“在你吃完蔬菜色拉之后。”  
“你在我的脑子里看到了，我最恨的食物就是甜菜根。”Ianto插起一块甜菜根，皱着眉头看着它。  
Jack哈哈大笑着，他一边喝他的咖啡（世界上最好的咖啡），一边冲保持可怜的表情嚼着甜菜根的Ianto扬了扬眉毛。

 

FIN.


End file.
